¡MUERAN TODOS MUERAN!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Esta será sin lugar a dudas, la noche más terrorífica que han tenido los chicos de South Park ya que todos ellos van a morir de alguna forma u otra y no por culpa de algún monstruo, espectro, zombis, animales malditos o ese tipo de calamidades ¡Sino que morirán por sus propias manos! ¿Y de que formas morirán? descúbranlo en esta historia y ¡Un feliz Halloween a todos!


**¡MUERAN TODOS MUERAN!**

**Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un fic especial de Halloween que será muy, pero MUY sangriento, con mucho Gore del que tanto les gusta ;D pero aparte de la sangre, intestinos y demás cosas, les aseguro que el fic tendrá una GRAN sorpresa que a más de uno dejara con una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! Así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es del par de tortolos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y si alguien es débil de estómago, le sugiero que no vean esta historia… no un momento ¡Olviden esto último!**

Los chicos de South Park estaban de viaje y se habían instalado en un pequeño hotel llamado: RORRET que estaba en remodelación, muchos se habían molestado por la idea de quedarse en un lugar en condiciones no muy agradables, pero otros estaban asustados ya que algunas historias dicen que ese hotel parecía estar embrujado y ningún inquilino que se ha hospedado ahí ha durado más de una noche porque supuestamente a la mañana siguiente amanecía muerto de una u otra manera; razón por la cual estaba en remodelación para así atraer a más personas.

-Es-esto no me gus-gusta nada- dijo asustado Butters frotándose los nudillos muy rápido.

-Maricón- espetó Cartman y casi todos se pusieron a reír, excepto el primo mayor del rubio que enseguida se molestó.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste, panzón?- amañó con darle un golpe asustándolo haciendo que se escudara tras de Kenny y ahora las risas se dirigieron a él.

-Ya compórtense mocosos odiosos- les regañó el viejo maricón del señor Garrison.

-Pero Butters tiene razón, este lugar tiene un aire muy tétrico- Wendy también estaba preocupada y se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío del lugar y Stan le había rodeado los hombros con uno de sus brazos para darle calor.

-Pero está en mejores condiciones que el nido de ratas en el que vive Kenny- de nuevo Eric hizo un comentario burlón y el aludido enseguida le dio un golpe en el estómago -¡AUCH KENNY! ¿Qué no aguantas una simple broma?- le preguntó molesto sobándose su gran panza.

-Sean todos bienvenidos- les dijo de repente el aparente dueño del hotel, era alguien que supera los 60 años, muy delgado, con barba y bigote arreglados y un elegante traje que ya está muy malgastado y los veía a todos con una sonrisa ansiosa y sin parpadear, muchos se incomodaron al verlo -No saben lo feliz que estoy de al fin recibir inquilinos, especialmente unos tan jóvenes como ustedes.

-No nos diga. Ahora va a decir que desde hace rato que nadie viene a hospedarse en su hotel debido a las historias sobre que esta supuestamente maldito y los que han muerto en él y luego nos va a contar la historia de por qué esta embrujado- habló rápidamente Kyle algo fastidiado.

-Oh ¿pero que come que adivina, joven?- el dueño del hotel se asombró un poco por eso.

-Es el mismo cuento de siempre, es algo que ya se ha gastado mucho- habló ahora Stan con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo.

-Lo mismo pasa con la mierda repetida de "el elegido" que se ha visto un montón de veces en las películas, videojuegos, historias y demás pendejadas- comentó irónico Craig **(NA: sí que se ha gastado mucho eso ¿Verdad? XD)**

-Entonces en ese caso… me ahorran saliva. Así que por favor pasen- dicho esto dio media vuelta e ingresó al hotel seguido por el marica de Garrison y de los estudiantes que refunfuñaban o seguían preocupados.

-Ah…- gimió Damien apenas puso un pie adentro del hotel y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y se la sobó un poco.

-¿Te pasa algo, Damien?- le preguntó Pip al haberse dado cuenta de su semblante.

-Nada que te importe marica- le respondió toscamente el pelinegro intimidándolo un poco haciendo que se alejara de él -"¿Qué es esta sensación tan rara?"- se preguntó a sí mismo desconcertado.

El interior del hotel no se quedaba muy atrás comparado con el exterior en lo que se refiere a tenebroso, varias paredes agrietadas, al igual que muchas las baldosas del piso, muebles malgastados y polvorientos, telarañas en el techo, algunas armaduras también muy polvosas y las personas en las pinturas que adornaban las paredes parecían mirar fijamente a los jóvenes y no muy lejos estaban las partes del hotel que estaban siendo remodeladas y las herramientas que les perteneces a los trabajadores, que al ser de noche ya no se encontraban en el lugar.

-En serio este lugar sí que necesita de una buena remodelación- comentó Damien de forma divertida e irónica haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Botones- llamó el dueño del hotel a los empleados que aparecieron detrás de los chicos y chicas tomándolos totalmente por sorpresa y los que estaban asustados se asustaron más ya que la piel de ellos es de tonalidad gris, con una mirada ida, como si en ella se pudiera notar la ausencia del alma.

-Parece como si no hubieran dormido luego de una noche de parranda- comentó Trent también burlón ganándose también algunas risas.

Los chicos iban a dormir en parejas, para así ahorrarse billetes por supuesto, Stan con Kyle, Kenny con Butters, Craig con Tweek, el Topo con Gregory, Damien con Pip, Token con Clyde, Wendy con Bebe, Kevin con Cartman, Thomas con Bradley y Trent con Jack **(NA: que curiosa es la conformación de las parejas que van a dormir juntas ¿Verdad? XD).**

-Ah…- Butters todavía seguía asustado y sujetaba fuertemente la sábana de cama y se tapaba el rostro hasta la nariz, temblaba un poco y miraba de un lado a otro la habitación, las habitaciones al igual que el hotel no estaban en condiciones precisamente muy acogedoras.

-Butters, ya te he dicho que no le debes de tener miedo a nada. Recuerda que en el pueblo hemos pasado por cosas peores que un supuesto hotel embrujado, además estoy aquí y sabes muy bien que soy capaz de salir vivo de situaciones críticas, así que no te pasará nada- le trató de hacer sentir bien el rubio que lo acompañaba.

-Gra-gracias Kenny- dicho esto los dos se dispusieron a dormir, él con una pijama de Hello Kitty, el mismo cuento de siempre, y McCormick solo en calzoncillos y camisilla muy desgastados.

-Que duermas bien Damien- le dijo amablemente Pip, que usaba una pijama estilo inglés obviamente mientras que el pelinegro usaba solamente una pantaloneta negra con cruces rojas invertidas dejando su pecho al descubierto mostrando varios tatuajes y símbolos diabólicos.

-Como digas pendejo, que también tengas horribles pesadillas- le dio la espalda dispuesto a dormir -"¿Por qué aún tengo esta rara sensación?"- se preguntó a sí mismo extrañado.

-¡AH…AAAHHH!- gemía Trent del esfuerzo que estaba sentado en frente de una mesa y del otro lado de esta estaba Jack ya que los dos estaban haciendo una competencia de pulso y mientras que él se estaba poniendo rojo y las venas de su brazo derecho se estaban engrosando, el primo mayor de Butters solo lo miraba con expresión aburrida y su brazo derecho no se movía ni un solo milímetro a pesar de que la mesa temblaba un poco por la fuerza del otro rubio.

-¿Estás son todas tus fuerzas? Que desilusión. No entiendo como los demás solían tenerle miedo a un debilucho como tú- enseguida sometió su brazo con toda facilidad lastimándoselo un poco.

-¡HAY HIJO DE PUTA!- se quejó sobándoselo y parándose abruptamente de su silla.

-Perdiste, eso quiere decir que la cama será toda para mí- dicho esto el rubio más pequeño se dirigió a la cama y se echó en ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza **(NA: creo que esta es la primera vez que me refiero a Jack como pequeño rubio ¿verdad? XD).**

-¿No pueden ser dos de tres?- le pidió el rubio más grande sin dejar de sobarse el brazo.

-Si quieres que te lastime el otro brazo, con mucho gusto- le dijo el otro rubio musculoso viéndolo de reojo en forma de advertencia y eso fue suficiente para que se resignara.

-Ya verás, algún día me las pagaras muy caro- de mala gana fue a un sillón malgastado y se tiró en él para luego refunfuñar algunas cosas.

-¡ZZZ OJO DE CULO ZZZ VAGINA MIERDERA ESCUPE SANGRE Y PUS ZZZ ENTIÉRRAME BIEN PROFUNDO TU ENORME VERGA DE ELEFANTE ZZZ SOPLA VERGAS ZZZ MEADO DE BURRO COMBINADO CON SEMEN ZZZ COÑO INSASIABLE DE PARIS HILTON ZZZ!- exclamaba Thomas entre ronquidos mientras que a su lado estaba Bradley que tenía puestas unas orejeras para no escucharlo y sonreía enormemente ya que abrazaba un peluchito de Butters.

-… y después los gnomos roba calzones vendrán por nosotros cuando estemos muertos y violaran nuestros cadáveres para luego llevarse nuestros calzones ¡Y ESO SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN OH JESUCRISTO!- exclamó Tweek tan paranoico como siempre y jalándose los cabellos ya que estaba teniendo una "charla" con Craig, pero este estaba dormido al parecer desde el inicio de la conversación y no escucho nada de lo que dijo -¿Craig? ¡OH DIOS MÍO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TE MORISTE YA QUE ENTONCES LA GENTE PENSARÍA QUE TE ASESINE Y ME ENVIARÍAN A LA CÁRCEL EN DONDE LOS DEMÁS RECLUSOS ABUSARÍAN SEXUALMENTE DE MI Y…!- de nuevo exclamó una de sus locuras, pero enseguida Tucker se incorporó y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Tweek… por favor, por favor deja de decir tus locuras por lo menos esta noche ¿Sí?- le pidió ya muy molesto y frustrado por siempre tener que escuchar sus locuras.

-Pe-perdón Craig ¡Por favor no me odies, no era mi intención…!- de nuevo empezó a exclamar sus locuras cuando Craig le destapo la boca y este soltó un gruñido ya de desesperación.

-Hay Stan… un poco más… más fuerte…- pedía a Kyle a su amigo que… le estaba jalando el brazo derecho **(NA: de seguro pensaron que estaban haciendo cosillas ¿Verdad? XD).**

-Resiste Kyle- el pelinegro siguió con su labor y se escuchó un ¡CRUNK! Ya que al parecer el pelirrojo se había lastimado el hombro y le había pedido al pelinegro que le ayudara a acomodarle la articulación -listo ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó soltándolo.

-Sí… mucho mejor- dijo adolorido el judío moviendo de forma circular su brazo derecho.

-En serio debes de ir al médico para que te revise el hombro, Kyle- le aconsejo Stan.

-Esto es lo que me pasa por querer ayudar al culón en una de sus estupideces y terminar cayendo por las escaleras- se quejó el pelirrojo ya molesto.

-Uf…- suspiró Wendy removiéndose en su cama inquieta ya que no podía conciliar el sueño y a su lado estaba una bien profunda dormida Bebe que tenía puesto un antifaz rosa -Bebe…- la llamó pero la rubia seguía dormida -Bebe… ¿estás despierta?- la volvió a llamar moviéndola un poco y eso fue suficiente para que se despertara murmurando algunas cosas.

-Ahora si lo estoy…- le dijo molesta quitándose el antifaz -¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Es esta sensación Bebe… siento que algo malo va a ocurrir- le dijo asustada la pelinegra haciendo qué ella soltara un bramido.

-No te pongas así, recuerda que tenemos a los chicos que han logrado sobrevivir a las mil y una locuras y si algo llegara a pasar ellos se encargaran de resolverlo- le quiso tranquilizar para luego sonreír seductoramente -pero si tan asustada estas… le puedo pedir a Stan que cambiemos de cuartos y él venga aquí para que te consuele mientras que yo me quedo con el lindo Kyle- le ofreció.

-¡BEBE!- ya muy molesta su amiga haciendo que riera a carcajadas.

-¡OIGAN, DEJEN DE ESTAR HABLANDO MIERDE QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR!- les gritó molesto el Topo desde el cuarto en el que estaba con Gregory.

-Bueno perdón- se disculpó la rubia rizada -¿Entonces qué dices Wendy, hacemos el intercambio?- le ofreció sonriendo de nuevo.

-Cielos Bebe, este no es lugar ni el momento para eso- le dijo aún molesta la otra chica.

-Es una pena…- fingió tristeza -si así lo quieres, entonces por favor trata de dormir y déjame seguir soñando con los bellos actores de Hollywood- dicho esto de nuevo se puso su antifaz para seguir durmiendo. Wendy seguía preocupada pero le hizo caso y trato de dormir también.

-"Como ronca ese pesado"- pensó Kevin de forma molesta estando acostado en un sillón ya que el culón ocupó toda la cama y sus ronquidos eran peores que los de Thomas y murmuraba cosas como: ¡Jódete Kyle! O ¡Chúpame las bolas, judío! Entre otras cosas y dormía con el sapo Clyde.

-Cálmate Clyde…- pidió Token a su castaño amigo que estaba tan asustado que se apegaba a él como un chicle masticado a un zapato y temblaba como Tweek.

-No-no puedo evitarlo Token… ¡Me da mucho miedo lugares como estos!- estaba incluso más aterrado que el rubio paranoico y que Butters.

-Despreocúpate, yo estoy aquí y nada te pasará- al igual que Craig, el ricachón estaba muy hastiado por esa aptitud, pero como es buena gente, no lo mandaba al carajo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los chicos y chicas sabía era que esta noche no iba a ser como ninguna otra y que para muchos de ellos iba a ser la última de su vida.

Se estaba acercando la media noche y por el momento nada fuera de lo usual pasaba, hasta que…

_-Mueran… que todos mueran…-_ en el aire se escuchó una siniestra voz en forma de eco proveniente de la nada _-todos deben morir…-_ se siguió escuchando esa espeluznante voz.

-Ah… ah…- Butters se retorcía en su cama respirando de forma agitada y sudando mucho.

-_Todos deben morir…-_ en su mente se escuchó esa horripilante voz.

-Todos… deben morir…- susurró poniéndose de pie y a pasos lentos tambaleantes salió de su cuarto sin despertar a Kenny que balbuceaba cosas como: "enormes culos y tetas".

-Morirán… todos morirán…- Pip hizo lo mismo y dejó solo a Damien que se chupaba el dedo.

-Matarlos a todos… matar a todos ¡ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA!…- ahora fue el turno de Thomas que a pesar de encontrarse en esas condiciones seguía exclamando insultos.

-Matar… matar… matar…- repetía Trent una y otra vez haciendo lo mismo que los otros rubios.

-Los tengo que matar a todos…- para romper con la monotonía de los rubios, el siguiente fue Kyle.

-Todos morirán en mis manos…- continuó ahora Wendy.

-Descuartizar… descuartizar…- fue el turno de Kevin.

-Debo… asesinarlos a todos…- el siguiente en la lista fue Tweek con una calma MUY rara en él.

Al parecer ellos y otros más estaban bajo una especie de trance que hacía que lo peor que estaba en su interior saliera a flote, parecían estar hipnotizados mejor dicho y por alguna razón solamente ellos parecían ser los únicos afectados.

Butters caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con un hacha de incendios, eso hizo que sonriera sardónicamente con las pupilas contraídas y le dio un puñetazo al vidrio que se interponía entre él y la herramienta sin importarle haberse lastimado la mano derecha con los vidrios rotos y la cogió.

-Sí… esto me servirá- la sujetó con ambas manos y la luz de la luna se reflejó en el hacha y cabe decir que esa arma, combinada con su pijama, las expresiones aniñadas de su cara, esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan horrible que tiene, le dan una apariencia bastante espeluznante.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Chris?- preguntó Gregory a su amigo ya que escuchó los vidrios rotos, pero se dio cuenta de que el francés no estaba a su lado -¿Chris?- se incorporó y vio que estaba de pie a su lado mirándolo fijamente y sujetando su pala con su mano derecha -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó confundido y tallándose los ojos.

-…- el francés no dijo nada y luego de unos segundos sonrió de la misma forma que Butters y empuñó en lo alto su inseparable pala aterrando al rubio -¡TOMA!- le quiso golpear en la cabeza y su amigo apenas lo esquivo saltando al otro lado de la cama.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES CHRIS?!- le preguntó el inglés pero enseguida el francés arremetió contra él y ¡TLAK! Le clavó la parte filosa de su pala en la boca y lo pegó bruscamente contra una pared.

El rubio no dijo nada y solamente miraba al castaño con el puro terror en sus ojos, hasta que la parte superior de su cabeza se separó de la quitada y cayó al piso rodando. El Topo desclavó su pala haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera del cuello del rubio y la lengua de este se agitó un poco.

-Buenas noches princesa- le dijo burlón sin dejar de sonreír -¿Ahora quién sigue?- salió de su cuarto.

_-Sí… todos van a morir…- _siguió diciendo esa voz.

Kyle al igual que Butters caminó sin rumbo fijo y se detuvo cuando vio una motosierra que estaba junto con las demás herramientas y al igual que el rubio, sonrió tétricamente.

-Con tu permiso- la cogió y como al Stouch, esa herramienta combinada con su apariencia lo hacen ver muy aterrador -¿Quién tendrá la fortuna de ser el primero?- volvió a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Token…- le llamó Clyde y su amigo se despertó soltando un gemido ya muy molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Clyde?- le preguntó toscamente incorporándose pero al verlo notó que tenía algo en sus manos que las empuñaba en lo alto -¿Pero qué…?- iba a preguntarle de nuevo.

-¡TACSH!- el castaño le clavó lo que tenía en sus manos que eran dos destornilladores justamente en sus ojos.

-¡IAAAHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES CLYDE?!- le preguntó parándose de la cama gritando de la agonía y caminando de forma errática. El castaño rió con un tono infantilmente perturbador.

-Es que me acordé que me dijiste que estabas triste porque Nicole te había dejado y como dice ese dicho: "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"- dicho esto se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso y sacó un tercer destornillador y ¡TROCK! Se lo clavó de la quijada desde abajo hacia arriba, tan fuerte que la punta de este salió por encima de la cabeza matándolo y acabando con su sufrimiento -y listo, ahora veamos… ¿Quién más necesita que le curen un corazón roto?- desclavó sus utensilios de muerte, con los ojos de Token aún clavados, y salió del cuarto.

-Ah Butters… no seas tan rudo…- susurró Bradley que estaba teniendo una fantasía con el rubio de ojos celestes y su sonrisa se había vuelto más grande -no… no… mejor dame más duro… con todo lo que tengas…

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo de repente el aludido y enseguida le dio un hachazo en el estómago.

-¡UUAAHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas despertándose y llevándose ambas manos al lugar de la herida para luego ver al otro rubio que seguía sonriendo sádicamente y levantó el hacha con intención de darle otro golpe -¡¿BU-BUTTERS?!- preguntó aterrado al ver a su "gran amor" hiriéndolo de esa forma.

-¿Qué te pasa Bradley? ¿No querías que te diera más duro? ¡Con mucho gusto te complaceré!- movió de arriba abajo su arma.

El rubio rizado a pesar de estar mortalmente herido, tuvo la suficiente agilidad para echarse a un lado esquivando por poco el filo del arma que dio contra el colchón y se paró con dificultad sin dejar de sujetarse su herida de la que no solo salía sangre, sino parte de las tripas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO BUTTERS?!- le volvió a preguntar llorando a mares y el otro rubio rió de la misma forma como lo hizo Clyde.

-Razones hay de sobra. Pero ahora mismo corregiré el gravísimo error que cometí cuando te salvé la vida hace tantos años ¡JIAAA!- enseguida le quiso dar otro hachazo, el rubio rizado por instinto se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo ¡GRUNK! Butters se lo cortó de un golpe.

-¡AAAHHH AAAAHHHH!- volvió a gritar de la agonía sujetándose la herida que botaba chorros de sangre y Butters enseguida le mochó el otro antebrazo haciendo que gritara más fuerte -¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!- le suplicó cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-¿Cómo dices? No te oigo…- canturreó Butters de forma melosa para enseguida darle varios golpes con el hacha.

Cada golpe que daba le sacaba gritos de agonía al rubio rizado y hacía que su sangre se salpicara por todos lados mientras reía como un perfecto lunático y exclamaba varias cosas gozando del sufrimiento que le causaba al rubio menor.

-¡Y el último!- le dio un certero golpe en la frente matándolo y luego desclavó su arma contemplando su horrible obra respirando agitadamente y también estaba manchado de sangre -así ya no tendré que aguantar nunca más tus mariconerías- dicho esto salió del cuarto dejando el maltratado cuerpo de Bradley que en sus ojos reflejaban un inimaginable terror.

_-Continúen… continúen…-_ continuó hablando el dueño de esa voz que se estaba deleitando.

-¡Los que estén haciendo ruido cierren las putas bocas!- gritó molesto el culón de Eric despertándose. Cabe decir que como a los chicos los pusieron en cuartos en diferentes pisos del hotel, ninguno podía escuchar con claridad los gritos o los sonidos de los ataques.

-¡PURG!- de repente alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto de una patada sobresaltándolo y cuando enfocó bien su vista resultó que se trataba de Trent.

-¡¿Tren?! ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?- le preguntó muy asustado y parándose de la cama, si de por sí el rubio ya es muy intimidante que haya aparecido de esa forma le da un toque más macabro aún.

-Vine a enviar a un cerdito al matadero- detrás de él sacó una barra de metal y la golpeo de forma lenta y repetitiva contra la palma de su mano izquierda asustando más al castaño.

-E-espera Trent, tú ya me-me cobraste ven-venganza a mí y a los chi-chicos cuando te li-liberaron por segunda vez- le trató de hacer entrar en razón retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Nada de lo que digas me detendrá ¡Ahora di tus plegarias!

Al igual que como Butters hizo con Bradley, Trent golpeaba salvajemente al pobre de Cartman, solo que en vez de hacerlo carnitas lo estaba reventando a golpes haciendo que gritara con cada uno que le daba.

-¡SUFRE!- le dio uno -¡SUFRE!- le dio otro -¡SUFRE COMO EL MALDITO QUE ERES!- y otro más -¿Algo que decir antes de que te dé el golpe final?- le preguntó sonriendo enormemente.

-Hay… mi pobre culo…- habló el pobre culón en un hilo de voz. Tiene el ojo derecho morado, le faltan algunos dientes y algunos de sus huesos rotos le traspasaban la piel.

-Ahora mismo te lo terminaré de reventar- el gran rubio levantó en lo alto su barra de metal para rematar al culón que desvió la mirada para no ver su muerte.

-¡TURRUNNGGG!- para su sorpresa una motosierra encendida atravesó la espalda de Trent saliendo por el estómago manchándolo de sangre y que los órganos internos se esparcieran por todos lados.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?!- preguntó en shock el gran rubio justo antes de que la motosierra subiera por su dorso despedazando sus grandes músculos, órganos y huesos y saliera por el hombro derecho prácticamente partiéndolo a la mitad manchando más a Cartman y a toda la habitación para luego caer al piso con los ojos bien abiertos de forma parecida a los dos rubios que murieron antes que él y al pie derecho le dio unos leves espasmos.

-¡KYLE!- exclamó muy feliz el culón ya que obviamente el responsable de eso fue el judío que sonría enormemente y mantenía en lo alto la motosierra que ya estaba apagada -nunca pensé decir esto… pero gracias judío…- dijo lo impensable ¡Le agradeció a su enemigo mortal!

-Je, je, je…- el pelirrojo rió un poco -¿Pero qué cosas dices mojón gordo? No maté a ese pendejo por salvarte. Lo hice porque yo y solamente yo seré el encargado de matarte y no puedo dejar que alguien más se me adelante- cuando dijo esto el culón enseguida palideció -y como Trent me ahorró el trabajo de inmovilizarte… solo tengo que dar los últimos detalles- prendió su motosierra que al estar todavía manchada de sangre volvió a salpicar todo a su paso.

-¡NO KYLE ESPERA, ESPERAAA!- suplicó Cartman, pero no le sirvió de nada.

_-Más… más…-_ la siniestra voz seguía escuchándose.

-Oh Leonardo DiCaprio... eres todo un papito…- gemía Bebe, que al igual que Bradley, seguía teniendo sueños mojados.

-Bebe…- canturreó Wendy volviendo a acostarse a su lado y eso hizo que se molestara y gruñera un poco al despertarse pero seguía en la misma posición y con el antifaz puesto.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Wendy?- le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Solo… quiero decirte que tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, que siempre puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa y que te quiero tanto como si fueras una hermana- le dijo la pelinegra, eso la extraño mucho pero seguía en la misma posición.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho… pero ya duérmete por favor y déjame seguir durmiendo- le pidió.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Y como eres mi mejor amiga… te muerte será rápida e indolora- dijo esto separándose de ella, eso extrañó más a la rubia que levantó su antifaz para poder verla.

Enseguida se asombró por lo que vio ya que Wendy sostenía una cierra circular y la prendió para cortarle la cabeza.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- preguntó y fue capaz de reaccionar rápidamente y sujeto a Wendy de las muñecas apenas manteniendo a raya el objeto cortante que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza -¡¿QUÉ HACES WENDY?!- volvió a preguntar mientras forcejeaban y la pelinegra sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Lo que te dije, te voy a dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor!- ella se empujaba para cortarla.

La rubia la empujó con su pierna derecha apartándola para enseguida pararse y alejarse de ella que seguía sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUÉ?!-

-¡HA BUENA HORA TE DAS CUENTA!- enseguida se le acercó con la intención de cortarla en pedacitos.

Bebe se apegó contra una pared presa del pánico, hasta que vio en una mesa cerca de ella una lámpara y se la lanzó a Wendy dándole en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso desorientada, enseguida quiso aprovechar eso para largarse de la habitación.

-¡TÚ NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!- Wendy se paró y la trató de cortar. No fue capaz de herirla, pero el abundante pelo rizado de la rubia se enredó con la cierra circular que la jaló tan fuerte que…

-¡SHIRRANNG!- le arrancó no solamente el cuero cabelludo, sino también el rostro por completo.

-¡UUUAAAHHHH UAAAHHH AHAHAHA!- Bebe gritaba en agonía palmeándose desesperadamente la carne que quedó al descubierto mientras salían varios chorros de sangre de en donde antes estaba su bella cara y dorados rizos.

-¿Viste Bebe? Por eso te había dicho que te iba a dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor pero no me hiciste caso- le regañó la pelinegra como si fuera un niño chiquito -pero permíteme terminar con tu miseria- enseguida le cortó la garganta haciendo que se llevara ambas manos al cuello y cayera al piso retorciéndose del dolor hasta finalmente morir -listo, te vez mejor cuando estas así de quietecita- se burló para luego salir del cuarto como lo hicieron los demás.

_-Sigan… sigan matándose entre sí…-_ siguió hablando divertida esa voz.

-¿Pero qué rayos son esos ruidos…?- preguntó Damien levantándose de la cama -¿Y dónde rayos está el marica de Pip…?- preguntó al darse cuenta de la ausencia del pequeño rubio.

-¡DAMIEN!- exclamó este entrando bruscamente a su cuarto, él lo miró molesto y antes de preguntarle que quería siguió hablando -¡ES ALGO TERRIBLE, NECESITO TU AYUDA!- le suplicó llorando desesperadamente.

-Espero que sea algo importante, porque si no…- se levantó con pereza y siguió al inglés alejándose de los demás cuartos y llegando hasta la cocina del hotel -¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso terrible?- le preguntó al no ver algo fuera de lo normal, excepto que la concina no era precisamente muy higiénica y como lo demás en el hotel, estaba en deplorables condiciones.

-¡ESTO!- el rubio le tiró encima una sustancia tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué mierda…?- preguntó el Anti-Cristo mirándose y no parecía tener nada -sí es alguna especie de broma de mal gusto ¡Elegiste a la persona equivocada!- exclamó molesto.

-Ja, ja, ja- al igual que Clyde y Butters, el pequeño rubio rió de forma perturbadoramente alegre -que tontico eres Damien, esto no es ninguna broma ¡Ahora mismo te haré arder en llamas!- encendió un fósforo.

-¿Tú me vas a prender fuego? ¡JA! No me hagas reír marica. En caso de que se te haya olvidado yo nací en el fuego del Infierno y estoy acostumbrado al calor ¡Y con mucho gusto te volveré a encender en llamas para convertirte en unos bellos fuegos artificiales!- dicho esto le apuntó con su mano con la intención de lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero no pasó nada -¿Qué está pasando?- trato de lanzar fuego pero no otra vez no pasó nada y de nuevo el pequeño rubio rió un poco.

-En serio eres un tontico Damien ¿No te has dado cuenta? Esa sensación tan rara que has tenido desde que entraste a este hotel, es porque no tienes ninguno de tus poderes diabólicos y ahora tienes las mismas debilidades que un mortal común y corriente- cuando le dijo esto el pelinegro quedó en shock y lo miró ya asustado -ahora s tu turno de arder en unos bellos fuegos artificiales- le tiró el fósforo.

-¡NOOO!- gritó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el fósforo le cayó encima envolviéndolo totalmente en llamas -¡AAAHH AHAHAHAHA AHHH HAAAA!- empezó a correr de un lado a otro tratando de apagar las llamas inútilmente gritando como nunca antes había gritado.

-¿Qué no dijiste que estabas acostumbrado al calor, Damien?- le preguntó burlón el rubio -ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ocuparme de los demás- se retiró dando unos leves salticos tarareando una canción al mismo tiempo que Damien cayó al piso moviéndose de un lado a otro sin dejar de gritar del dolor, demostrando que hasta el propio príncipe del Infierno puede llegar a ser una de las tantas víctimas de esa noche de pesadillas.

-Kyle… ¿escuchaste algo?- preguntó Stan despertándose -¿Kyle?- volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo -¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó mirando de un lado a otro.

Se alteró cuando escuchó los gritos de Damien y enseguida se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó viendo de un lado a otro pero lo único que veía éranos los oscuros, solitarios e inquietantemente silenciosos pasillos -¿Kyle, Wendy, Kenny? ¿Hay algún problema?- volvió a preguntar alejándose de su cuarto, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos proviniendo del piso que estaba arriba de él.

Así que luego de tragarse un nudo en la garganta, decidió subir por las viejas escaleras de madera que rechinaban con cada pisada, todo un clásico ¿Verdad?

-¿Kyle... Wendy... muchachos…?- los llamó viendo de un lado a otro de forma cautelosa, hasta que alguien lo sujetó del hombro derecho -¡MIERDA!- gritó asustado dando media vuelta.

-¡Oye! Tranquilo Stan, soy yo- para su alivio resultó ser Kenny y soltó un suspiro.

-Gracias al Cielo… ¿Pero también has escuchado esos ruidos?- le preguntó de nuevo viendo en todas direcciones.

-Sí, creo que son gritos y no encuentro a Butters por ninguna parte- el rubio estaba tan preocupado como él.

-Esto no me gusta nada. Debemos encontrar a los demás y largarnos de aquí.

-Creo que el cuarto del culón esta por aquí. Así que vamos a verlo- dicho esto se dirigieron a ese lugar sin dejar de caminar a pasos precavidos.

-¿Cartman? ¿Estás ahí?- Stan tocó tres la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Stan… ¿Eso es sangre?- le preguntó Kenny señalando una mancha roja que salía de debajo de la puerta.

Eso los asustó más de lo que estaban, así que abrieron lentamente la puerta y prendieron la luz y lo que vieron los dejó en estado de shock.

Ya que colgando de las cortinas, pinturas y marcos hay órganos despedazados que chorreaban sangre, unas extremidades estaban unidas de tal forma que formaban caritas felices sangrientas en el piso, lo mismo pasaba con unos huesos ensangrentados que estaban encima de la cama, en las paredes estaba escrita con sangre la palabra: "¡JÓDANSE!" y en las aspas del abanico del techo estaban los cráneos de Trent y Cartman colgados por las columnas y de cabeza y con unas horrible sonrisas en sus caras echas con profundos cortes.

-¡MIERDA!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- preguntó Kenny.

-¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A LOS DEMÁS Y LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!- recomendó Stan.

-¿Qué rayos les ocurre a ustedes?- les preguntó de repente Craig acercándoseles junto con Jack -¿Acaso son los responsables de tanto escándalo? Porque si es así…- les amenazó.

-¡Cállate y mira esto!- Stan lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló para que viera esa mórbida escena y tanto él como el gran rubio también quedaron atónitos.

-Oh por Dios…- susurró Jack tapándose la boca con su mano derecha -¿Quién hizo esto?-

-No tenemos ni idea ¡Pero tenemos que buscar a los demás e irnos lo más rápido de este puto hotel!- volvió a sugerir Stan.

-¿Se van tan rápido?- les preguntó Kevin acercándose a ellos sonriendo enormemente y con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

-¡Kevin, no te quedes ahí parado y busquemos a los demás para irnos!- le apresuró Tucker, pero el pelinegro menor rió un poco.

-¿Irse? ¿Por qué? Si la verdadera diversión está por comenzar apenas- sacó de su espalda dos pistolas de clavos -¿Jugamos a los policías y ladrones?- les apuntó con ellas asustándolos más de lo que estaban.

-Pero qué… ¡¿Tú hiciste esto, verdad?!- le preguntó Stan ya molesto y él rió un poco.

-No, de seguro fue algunos de los demás ¿Así que comenzamos?- disparó un clavo.

-¡UAH!- se quejó Jack ya que el clavo se incrustó en su hombro derecho -¡INFELIZ!- le gritó furioso.

-Y eso que esto es solo el comienzo ¡Empiecen a correr por sus vidas!- les empezó a disparar con una pésima puntería ya que apenas si lograba empuñar las pistolas.

-¡Corran, corran, corran!- exclamó Kenny y enseguida empezaron a correr por sus vidas perseguidos por el friki que se divertía como si estuviera jugando algún videojuego.

-¡Siempre he sabido que los frikis están mal de la cabeza, pero esto es demasiado!- comentó Jack de forma irónica.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y sigue corriendo, aún tenemos que encontrar a los demás!- le llamó la atención Stan.

Después de correr durante unos minutos, los dos rubios y los dos pelinegros lograron burlar al fanático de Viaje a las Estrellas, gracias a la oscuridad del hotel.

-¿En dónde se metieron?- preguntó mirando de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de un cuarto cerca de él -Ah ya entiendo, es como en las películas en las que se esconden en las habitaciones y cuando entre en ella, me tenderán una trampa ¡Eso no funcionará conmigo!- enseguida abrió la puerta de ese cuarto de una patada y empezó a disparar a la loca mientras gritaba -¡Me he visto tantas películas que me conozco todos sus trucos!

-Pues parece que no te los conoces todos- le dijo de repente Kyle que estaba pecho tierra al lado de la puerta y de un movimiento con su motosierra ¡CUURRRRAANN! Le cortó las dos piernas.

-¡OOOHOHHHOO!- gritó agonizante cayendo bocabajo al piso y enseguida el judío le piso la espalda -¡Eres un maldito!- le gritó también iracundo y él rió un poco.

-Todos aquí estamos malditos- enseguida le clavó la motosierra en la espalda y haciendo que gritara de nuevo y la movió hacia arriba cortándole la cabeza de forma longitudinal -y contigo ya son tres ¿Me pregunto que tanto han matado los demás?- Kyle preguntó esto como si estuviera llevando las puntuaciones de un juego de video.

-Ah… ah… lo perdimos- dijo Kenny gimiendo como sus acompañantes debido al cansancio.

-Es curioso. A pesar de que sabíamos que este hotel estaba embrujado y aun así no pusimos muchas objeciones en establecernos en él ¿Por qué será?- preguntó Craig de forma irónica refiriéndose a esas situaciones en las que los protagonistas de alguna historia de terror saben que están por meterse en un lugar de riesgo potencialmente mortal y aun así lo hacen de igual forma.

-No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos por el resto- habló Jack sacándose el clavo de su hombro.

-Entonces escuchen. Kenny, tú y yo buscamos a los chicos que están en los pisos de arriba; Craig y Jack irán a los pisos de abajo para buscar al resto- les dio instrucciones.

-Y para mejorar todo, nos separamos volviéndonos blancos más fáciles- Tucker siguió hablando con toda la ironía del mundo.

-Cállate y vamos. Solo espero que ese marica haya sido el único en perder la cabeza- Jack dijo esto de forma preocupada.

_-Que tontos son…si todos van a morir…-_ otra vez se burló esa voz de ultratumba.

Stan y Kenny subieron al siguiente piso, en este supuestamente deberían de estar Wendy y Bebe.

-Wendy… ¿Estás aquí Wendy?- preguntaba el pelinegro en voz baja.

-Creo que este es el cuarto de ellas- el rubio tocó dos veces la puerta y esta se abrió fácilmente lo que es una señal y cuando prendieron la luz, de nuevo se aterraron al ver el cadáver sin cara de Bebe tendido en un charco de su propia sangre -cielos…- susurró cerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Esas es Wendy?!- preguntó aterrado Stan.

-No, esa pijama es la de Bebe; debe de tratarse de ella- se lamentó el rubio.

-¡WENDY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- llamó a todo pulmón el pelinegro, pero su amigo enseguida le tapó la boca.

-¡Cállate Stan! ¿No te has puesto a pensar que fue ella la que pudo hacer esta atrocidad?- le preguntó viendo de un lado a otro de nuevo preocupado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso?!- le preguntó Stan ya molesto.

-Si ellas dos compartían el cuarto, es lo más probable- Kenny le trató de hace entrar en razón.

-¿No se les ocurre que pudo haber sido alguien más?- les preguntó de repente el Topo tomándolos por sorpresa y viéndolos con una para nada agradable sonrisa.

-¿Topo?- preguntó Stan

-No, Santa Claus- le dijo sarcástico y dando un paso hacia ellos que retrocedieron.

-Un momento, si hiciste esa pregunta significa que…- Kenny dio en el clavo.

-Correcto, yo también tengo ganas de hacer rodar cabezas ¡Y las de ustedes serán las siguientes!- al igual que Kevin los empezó a corretear pero a diferencia de él, si les aguantaba el paso.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó Kenny cuando se tropezó y cayó al piso.

-¡Más fácil que darle un golpe a un bebe con un martillo!- al igual que Kyle con Kevin, le piso la espalda fuertemente y empuñó en lo alto su pala al mismo tiempo que Stan gritó un: "¡KENNY NO!"

-¡PLOCK!- el que dio el golpe mortal no fue el francés ¡Sino Butters! Ya que apareció detrás de él y le clavó fuertemente el hacha en su nuca matándolo al instante quedando con los ojos y boca bien abiertos como los demás muertos.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron Stan y Kenny al mismo tiempo muy alegres.

-Gracias por haberme salvado- le agradeció el otro rubio poniéndose de pie.

-De nada Kenny, nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a mis amigos- les sonrió amistosamente y con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió eran pura maldad -¡SOLAMENTE YO SERÉ QUIÉN LOS MATE!- exclamó con voz gutural asustándolos para enseguida coger su hacha y separarla del cuerpo del Topo… con la cabeza todavía pegada a ella.

-¡AH CARAJO, VÁMONOS!- de nuevo Stan y Kenny corrieron por sus vidas y para su fortuna, lo perdieron como lo hicieron con Kevin.

-Oh Jesús… ¿Es que acaso todos han perdido la cabeza?- preguntó Stan tratando de recuperar el aliento otra vez.

-¡ADIVINASTE!- exclamó Clyde saltando de un hueco en el pecho cayendo encima de él y ahora fue Kenny quién gritó su nombre preocupado -Ahora quédate quietecito- empuñó en lo alto sus dos destornilladores que todavía tenían los ojos de Token.

-¡El que debe de quedarse quieto eres tú!- exclamó Wendy que al igual que Butters atacó por detrás y le cortó a Clyde los brazos un poco más debajo de los codos.

-¡OHOHOHOHO HAHAHAA!- el castaño cayó de espaldas alejándose de Stan y retorciéndose en el piso hasta que Wendy le cortó la cabeza por los ojos.

-Wen-Wendy…- Stan no podía creer que su novia haya hecho semejante atrocidad.

-Hola Stan- le saludó ella sonriendo como si nada.

-Por favor no nos digas que también te has vuelto una loca sedienta de sangre- le pidió Kenny caminando de espaldas.

-Me leíste la mente- lo reconoció con mucho orgullo.

-¡NO, TU NO WENDY!- le suplicó Stan.

-No te pongas así Stan. Si tanto te preocupa esto, descuida; ya que ahora mismo te quitara toda angustia- encendió su cierra circular.

-¡Stan, no te quedes ahí quieto y vámonos!- Kenny lo jaló del brazo ya que se quedó tieso al ver como su preciada novia lo quería matar.

Ahora pasando a Craig y Jack…

-Butters… por favor primo responde…- llamaba el rubio musculoso.

-¡GAH!- escucharon una exclamación que solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

-¿Tweek? ¿En dónde estás?- preguntó Craig corriendo y guiándose por esas exclamaciones y al dar la vuelta en una esquina vio al pequeño rubio tirado en el piso y parecía estar herido -¿Te encuentras bien, Tweek?- lo levantó un poco.

-No… ¡ES TERRIBLE CRAIG, UNA VOZ EN EL AIRE NOS PIDE QUE MATEMOS A LOS DEMÁS, ES TAN HORRIBLE QUE NO SÉ POR CUANTO TIEMPO MÁS PODRÉ SEGUIR RESISTIENDO GAH!- exclamó el rubio jalándose el cabello y llorando un poco.

-Con esa forma de hablar, confirmas que estas bien- Craig se alivió mientras que Jack lo miraba con desconfianza -sigamos buscando a los demás- lo cargó al estilo princesa con mucha facilidad para luego comenzar a caminar a paso apresurado seguido del gran rubio que no cambiaba su semblante.

Vieron lo que parecía ser una sala y se dirigieron a ella.

-Espero que Clyde, Token y los demás se encuentren bien- dijo Tucker preocupado pero al entrar en la sala, tocó un cable muy delgado con sus pies -¿Ah?- preguntó confundido y cuando miró hacia arriba…

-¡DIRG!- una larga barra de metal cayó del techo y se le clavó en el pecho, esquivando por poco a Tweek, y salió por su espalda también clavándose en el piso.

-¡CRAIG!-exclamó Jack mientras que Tweek cayó al piso justamente antes de que otra barra cayera clavándose también en Craig, solo que ahora en el estómago, luego otra que se clavó en el hombro izquierdo, luego otra en su antebrazo derecho, siguió una que se clavó en su muslo izquierdo, la siguiente fue en el pie derecho.

-Ah… ah- lo único que podía hacer Craig era gemir del dolor hasta que la última barra atravesó su frente saliendo por la nunca y también se clavó contra el piso y los chorros de sangre salían sin parar de las heridas.

-¿Acaso el que ¡LE CLAVARON VARIOS TUBOS POR EL CULO! Murió por la trampa que puse fue Craig?- preguntó Thomas saliendo detrás de un sillón -es una ¡MIERDA DE VACA! Pena ya que quería guardarlo para el final- fingió tristeza.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Yo quería ser el que matara a Craig!- Tweek se molestó ya que al parecer había fingido estar en malas condiciones para poder estar junto al pelinegro y darle el zarpazo cuando bajara la guardia.

-Pues ya te gane la partida ¿Algún ¡PUTO! Problema?- le preguntó con burla el rubio de Tourette.

-¡Claro que tengo un problema GAH!- el pequeño rubio sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y se le acercó para atacarlo y los dos cayeron al piso y rodaron mientras exclamaban muchas cosas.

-"Tengo que aprovechar que estos locos se están matando entre sí para buscar a Butterscupp y a los demás"- pensó Jack para enseguida largarse de la escena dejando a los rubios menores y a un empalado Craig.

-¿Qué hacemos Stan?- le preguntó Kenny en voz baja ya que los dos estaban ocultos debajo de una mesa con mantel viendo a Wendy que miraba de un lado a otro preguntándose en dónde se habían metido.

-¡No sé, no sé! No puedo creer que esta locura este pasando- el pelinegro que en varias ocasiones ha sido la voz de la razón no sabía cómo asimilar todo eso.

-No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero no tenemos más opción que dejar a los demás y salir lo más rápido posible de este hotel- dijo con todo pesar el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa?!- le preguntó Stan no solo asombrado sino molesto por esa sugerencia.

-Si Kevin, el Topo, Butters, Clyde y Wendy se han vuelto así de locos, lo más probable es que los demás también perdido la cabeza y nos quieran matar también- le explicó el rubio.

-¡Pero si son nuestros amigos!- Stan no cambiaba su semblante.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no tenemos de otra- siguió insistiendo el rubio.

-Stanley… en dónde te metiste… ¿No vas a dejar sola a tu dulce novia en un lugar tan peligroso, verdad?- le llamaba Wendy con voz melosa.

-Tan dulce como un limón con sal- espetó de repente Kyle acercándosele empuñando su ensangrentada motosierra.

-¡No Kyle! ¡¿Tú también?!- exclamó Stan mientras que Kenny enmudeció enseguida.

-Luego de encargarme de Stan y Kenny iba a buscarte, pero ya me has ahorrado ese viaje- la chica encendió su sierra circular.

-No, tú fuiste la que me ahorro ese viaje- él también prendió su arma -¡Y ahora mismo libraré al mundo de una puta rastrera y manipuladora como tú!

Los dos se acercaron empuñando en lo alto sus armas y al estar cerca ¡CHINGG! Las dos se chocaron entre sí botando muchas chispas. El pelirrojo y la chica forcejeaban por tratar de someter al otro mientras gruñían del esfuerzo y sus miradas diabólicas también se chocaban entre sí y a pesar de que sus ojos eran de color diferente, reflejaban la misma locura, aunque el judío estaba en desventaja por su hombro derecho.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad para largarnos Stan!- exclamó Kenny tirando a un lado la mesa que estaba encima de ellos.

-…- Stan no decía nada ya que estaba en shock al ver pelear de esa forma a las dos personas más importantes para él.

-¡Conque ahí estaban!- exclamó la pelinegra sin dejar su forcejeo.

-¡Después de que termine con esta puta, ustedes serán los siguientes!- ahora fue Kyle.

-¡Maldita sea Stan, vámonos!- de nuevo Kenny lo tuvo que jalar, a pesar de que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de abandonar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Los corrían de nuevo despavoridamente tratando de encontrar la salida de ese maldito hotel de mala muerte.

-¡¿Dónde está la salida de este puto lugar?!- preguntaba desesperadamente el rubio.

-¡Esperen!- les llamó Jack acercándoseles.

-¿Dónde está Craig?- le preguntó Stan y el rubio mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Murió por una trampa que le puso Thomas quien ahora está peleando contra Tweek- les dijo con todo pesar.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó Kenny.

-¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Encontraron a Butters y los demás?- cuando les preguntó esto los dos se vieron entre sí para ver quién le decía la verdad.

-Jack… Butters también ha perdido la cabeza y nos quiso matar- cuando Kenny dijo esto el rubio más grande lo vio con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- se negó a creer la verdad.

-Lo sentimos Jack, pero es la verdad- siguió hablando el rubio menor -así que no tenemos de otra que largarnos de aquí dejando a los demás.

-¡De ninguna manera! Si quieren irse ¡háganlo solos! Yo no me voy hasta encontrar a mi primo- les dio la espalda y se alejó de ellos.

-¡Espera Jack! Carajo- Kenny se frustró.

-Él tiene razón Kenny ¡No debemos abandonar a nuestros seres queridos!- Stan flaqueó otra vez.

-¡Demonios Stan! ¿Te lo tengo que explicar? ¡Ellos ya no son nuestros amigos! Ahora son unas máquinas de matar que no se detendrán hasta habernos matado- Kenny de nuevo se molestó.

-Tienes toda ¡LA VAGINA LLENA DE ARENA! La razón- le dijo de repente Thomas acercándoseles con una podadora de césped portátil encendida, ya que fue el ganador en su pelea contra Tweek.

-¡OH NO DE NUEVO!- otra vez Stan y Kenny corrían por sus vidas.

-¡BUTTERS, BUTTERS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PRIMO?!- preguntaba Jack de forma desesperada.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!- escuchó de repente los gritos de alguien.

-¡¿Eres tú Butters?!- preguntó el rubio musculoso mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡Sí, soy yo Jack! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- le suplicó el dueño de la voz que parecía provenir de una sala

-¡Enseguida voy a ayudarte!- guiado por su instinto y olvidando por completo lo que ha visto y lo que Stan y Kenny le dijeron, se dirigió a esa sala y la abrió abruptamente -¡¿Estás aquí Butters?!-

Pero no había nadie y todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por una mecha que se encendió cuando abrió la puerta y se dirigió a un tanque de gas propano.

-¿Qué es eso…?- preguntó tratando de enfocar su vista y se aterro al darse cuenta de lo que era -¡HIJO DE…!- no pudo terminar de gritar ya que ¡PAWNG! Se produjo una fuerte explosión que lo mandó a volar e hizo que el hotel temblara un poco.

-¡Se puede saber porque hay tanto escándalo!- exclamó molesto el señor Garrison saliendo de su cuarto y quitándose su antifaz rosado.

-¡Quítese imbécil!- le empujó Stan que con Kenny seguía corriendo escapando de Thomas.

-¡Que creen que hacen par de…!- el odioso maestro no pudo seguir hablando ya que el rubio de Tourette le volvió picadillo todo su arrugado rostro salpicando todo a su alrededor con sangre y pedazos de cara y cayó al piso gritando y retorciéndose de la agonía como lo hizo Bebe.

-¡No estorbe VIEJO MARICÓN LAME CULOS Y ESCROTOS!- Thomas pasó por encima de él y siguió persiguiendo a Kenny y Stan.

Regresando con Jack, estaba tirado en el piso a varios metros del lugar de la explosión con graves quemaduras en la parte delantera de su cuerpo y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-Ah… ah… tengo que… encontrar a Butters… para largarnos de aquí…- trató de ponerse pie pero el cuerpo no le daba para más.

-Y pensar que Damien cayó redondito en mi trampa, pero tú no te quedas atrás, Jack- le dijo de repente Pip acercándosele con un gran martillo que arrastraba contra el piso causando un perturbador rechinido.

-Tú… eres el causante de esto ¿Verdad…?- preguntó ya molesto el rubio más grande aun tratando de ponerse de pie obteniendo el mismo resultado y el inglés rió como las veces anteriores.

-Por supuesto amigo mío. Ahora quédate quietecito y no te muevas- levantó el gran martillo.

-No… ¡NOOOO!- fue lo último que dijo Jack antes de que ¡KRANK! El martillo le aplastara la cabeza esparciendo sus sesos, pedazos de huesos y sangre por todas partes y uno de sus ojos rodó por ahí y una rata lo cogió y se lo llevó mientras que el pequeño rubio sonreía enormemente.

-Espero que Butters no se moleste mucho por haber matado de esta forma a su querido primo- fingió preocupación -ahora a seguir los gritos de los demás- fue tras los demás.

Kenny y Stan seguían corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta que se toparon con un gran hueco en el piso y debajo de este estaba otro gran hueco en el piso inferior y debajo de este otro ya que eran una de las tantas cosas en remodelación.

-¡CARAJO, NO HAY SALIDA!- exclamó el rubio.

-¡Correcto, ustedes ESTÁN ULTRA MEGA SÚPER JODIDOS, no tienen salida!- Thomas se les seguía acercando. Sus presas no tenían de otra y se alistaban para pelear con uñas y dientes de ser necesario justo cuando él estaba a escasos metros de distancia.

-Pero no tanto como tú, Thomas- le dijo de repente Butters dándole un golpe en la pierna izquierda cortándosela con su hacha por debajo de la rodilla.

-¡MIERDA!- gritó el rubio del síndrome mientras caía y rodaba por el piso soltando su podadora y se chocó contra Stan y Kenny y los tres cayeron por el hueco.

El rubio de la capucha cayó hasta el nivel más bajo chocándose contra unas tablas y aterrizando encima de una pila de tierra que amortiguó su caída, mientras que Stan se había sujetado con la mano izquierda del borde del primer hueco y en su brazo derecho tenía a Thomas que se sujetaba desesperadamente a él para no caer.

-¡NO ME SUELTES MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamó pero poco a poco se empezó a deslizar por el brazo del pelinegro -¡No, no, NOOOO!- gritó al caer y ¡RINK! aterrizó en unas varas de metal que estaban de forma vertical quedando empalado como Craig -no puede ser… - gimió llevándose ambas manos a una barra que le atravesaba el pecho -¿Cómo esto podría… empeorar?- después de preguntar esto vio como otra barra caía justo encima de él -tenía que preguntar… ¡MIERDA!- la barra le atravesó el ojo derecho saliendo por la nuca.

-Kenny… ¿Estás bien?- le llamó Stan que aún seguía sujetándose con la mano izquierda -Kenny responde- le pidió desesperado.

-No te preocupes Stan, ahora mismo te envío con él- le dijo Butters parándose delante de él y levantando su ensangrentada hacha.

-¡ESPERA BUTTERS, NO!- suplicó en vano el pelinegro ya que el rubio le cortó los dedos de su mano izquierda -¡AAAHHH!- gritó mientras caía pasando cerca del cadáver de Thomas, golpeándose contra otras tablas y en vez de caer en una pila de tierra como su amigo, cayó en unos sacos de cemento -¡OOHOOO!- gritó de nuevo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Ahorita los acompañó- Butters literalmente se tiró de cabeza hacia ellos pero para no caer como ellos se sujetó de una cuerda deslizándose hasta llegar al otro rubio y el pelinegro lastimándose la palma de la mano con la que sujeto la cuerda por la fricción pero eso no le importó -¿Con cuál comienzo…?- los miró a los dos mientras la sangre de Thomas goteaba y le caía encima -debes de considerarte afortunado Stan; sigue así de quietecito- volvió a empuñar en lo alto su arma.

-¡DETENTE BUTTERS!- le gritó Kenny cuando recuperó el conocimiento y enseguida se le acercó y sujeto el hacha por la empuñadura.

-¡AAHH DEBÍ COMENZAR CONTIGO PRIMERO KENNY!- el otro rubio volvió a hablar con voz gutural.

Los dos forcejeaban por quedarse con el arma, el rubio de ojos celestes será un poco más delgado que el rubio de la capucha naranja pero estaba muy a la par con él y gruñía como un animal salvaje para recuperar el control de su instrumento de muerte y los dos caminaban de forma errática empujándose entre sí.

-Solo retrasas lo inevitable Kenny…- siguió hablando con voz gutural.

-No me dejas más opciones Butters…- Kenny le empujó contra una mesa y le trataba de cortar el cuello con el filo del hacha.

-¡GRRR!- Butters volvió a rugir y por más que lo intentó no se podía quitar de encima al otro rubio, hasta que vio a su lado una llave inglesa; eso lo hizo sonreír y la cogió para darle un fuerte golpe en la sien derecha a Kenny aturdiéndolo y haciendo que cayera al piso -y tú me das muchas opciones Kenny- le devolvió sus palabras e hizo el ademan de matarlo a hachazos, pero se dio cuenta de que esa mesa tenía pegada una sierra circular y eso le dio una idea -como te lo dije Kenny… me das muchas opciones.

Cogió al otro rubio y lo acostó bocarriba en la mesa y como seguía aturdido por el golpe no podía hacer nada para defenderse y luego encendió la sierra.

-Esto me recuerda las clases de taller que nos daba el señor Adler. Así que se buen chico y no te muevas- lo cogió de los pies y lo jaló pasando por encima de la cierra.

-No… no Butters… por favor no…- era lo único que podía decir Kenny hasta que ¡RAANG! La cierra le empezó a cortar las joyas de la familia -¡UAHAHA UAUAAAHHH!- empezó a gritar de agonía mientras era partido a la mitad y en un movimiento desesperado la trató de sujetar consiguiendo que le cortaran los dedos -¡AYUDA, AYUDAAA!- seguía gritando.

-Tus gritos de súplica son música para mis oídos- Butters seguía sonriendo mientras era manchado por la sangre, pedazos de hueso, carne y órganos que salían volando del cuerpo de Kenny.

-¡YAHAHAH!- dio un último grito antes de que la sierra le cortara la boca y finalmente la cabeza. Butters sujetó las dos mitades de su cuerpo todavía de los pies de nuevo respirando agitadamente.

-Otro menos…- luego posó su vista en Stan que apenas recuperaba el conocimiento -ahora el que sigue- soltó las dos mitades de Kenny para luego bajarse de la mesa y coger su hacha y se le acercó a Stan poniéndole un pie en el pecho y acercando el filo de su arma a su cuello -¿Una última voluntad?-

-Estás… loco…- susurró el pelinegro viéndolo no solo asustado, sino también molesto.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- se lo tomó como un cumplido y levantó su arma para despedazarlo y cuando la bajó para darle un golpe…

-¡TRUNG!- apareció Kyle de repente y movió de abajo hacia arriba su motosierra cortándole la mano derecha al rubio justo cuando iba golpear a Stan con el hacha que se clavó a un lado de su cabeza.

-¡IAAAGHHH!- ahora fue él quien gritó de la agonía mientras retrocedía unos pasos y se sujetaba la muñeca derecha -¡TUUU!- le gritó al pelirrojo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie más aparte de mí matará a Stan- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo haciéndole una cortadura al rubio en el estómago haciendo que se le salieran las tripas y cayera al piso de rodillas mientras se sujetaba esa herida gritando de nuevo -di tus últimas palabras- puso la motosierra a un lado de su cuello, pero lo único que hizo el rubio fue escupirle en la cara -has malgastado tu último aliento- enseguida le cortó la cabeza haciendo que esta rodara por el piso con los ojos y boca abiertos mientras salía un geiser de sangre del cuello -y contigo van cinco- siguió llevando la cuenta de los que ha matado.

-Kyle… ¿Dónde está Wendy?- le preguntó Stan que aún seguía tirado en los sacos de cemento y se sujetaba su mano herida.

-Aquí esta- levantó la cabeza cortada de la chica aterrando más al pelinegro -debo reconocerlo, me costó mucho trabajo ganarle por culpa de mi hombro herido, si no fuera por esa explosión tal vez hubiera sido yo el que perdiera la cabeza- comentó de forma MUY irónica -ahora solamente quedas tú Stanley- se le acercó tirando a un lado la cabeza de Wendy.

-¡Kyle no por favor! Somos… ¡Somos los mejores amigos! Por favor… ¡No me mates!- le suplicó tratando de levantarse y el pelirrojo rió por eso.

-Y como somos los mejores amigos, te daré una muerte especial- enseguida le cortó las piernas por encima de las rodillas para que no pudiera escapar haciendo que gritara como los demás, luego le cortó el brazo derecho, después el izquierdo -ahora estás peor que un cuadripléjico, pero no mueras aún, ya que me falta un último detalle- se burló para enseguida clavarle la motosierra por el culo despedazando sus órganos internos haciendo que su grito fuera muy agudo para luego mover hacia arriba su arma partiéndolo casi a la mitad como hizo Butters con Kenny -listo, ahora sí puedes morir- le dio unas leves palmadas en su mejilla derecha.

Luego vio todo a su alrededor, el cuerpo partido al medio de Kenny, el empalado de Thomas, el decapitado de Butters, la cabeza de Wendy y posó otra vez su vista en su súper mejor amigo.

-Ja, ja, ja- empezó a reír un poco -¡JAJAJAJA!- rió a carcajadas como Yafar en la primera película de Aladino mirando hacia arriba -¡SÍ, SÍ, SOY EL ÚLTIMO QUE QUEDA, EL MEJOR ASESINO DE TODOS JAJAJAJA!- se regocijaba.

-No- le interrumpió Pip de repente y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de reír y lo viera de mala manera -aún es demasiado pronto para celebrar ya que aún queda alguien más aparte de ti- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Oh, pero si el marica francés sigue con vida- lo vio entrecerrando los ojos molestándolo por lo como lo llamó -me parece bien; así mi último asesinato será más placentero- sujetó fuertemente su motosierra.

-Pero que casualidad, iba a decirte lo mismo- el pequeño rubio empuñó en lo alto el martillo con el que despedazó la cabeza de Jack.

-Y solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio durante unos segundos aún con los ojos entrecerrados y el ambiente se volvió tenso y no se escuchaba nada de nada, solo el goteo de la sangre de Thomas al caer a un pequeño charco de su misma sangre.

_-Mátense ahora…-_ les ordenó la maldita voz.

-¡HHAAA!- gritaron los dos abriendo los ojos y corriendo en cámara lenta empuñando sus armas, cada paso que daban parecía ser una eternidad pasando por los restos de sus amigos y compañeros. Kyle sostuvo en lo alto su motosierra mientras que Pip iba a mover de derecha a izquierda su martillo y cuando estaban a escasos pasos de distancia…

-¡HAY!- el pequeño rubio se tropezó con la cabeza de Butters perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces al piso y Kyle se tropezó con él también cayendo como un saco de papas al suelo.

-¡CORTE, CORTE, CORTE!- gritó de repente Luis Carlos Alarcón a través de un megáfono, estaba sentado en la silla de un director de cine y a su lado estaban los demás chicos que tenían cámaras cinematográficas ya que resulta ¡Que todo eso era parte de una película de terror! -¡Par de imbéciles! ¿Cómo se les ocurre arruinar de esa forma el momento clímax de la película de esa forma?- les preguntó molesto.

-Pe-perdón, pero me tropecé con la ca-cabeza del maniquí de Butters- se disculpó Pip, los "cuerpos" cercenados de los demás chicos eran solamente maniquíes y muñecos.

-Ah demonios…- susurró el latino tapándose la cara con una mano -vuelvan a sus posiciones para volver a tomar la escena- les ordenó.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar esto de la cara? Me está dando mucha comezón- le pidió Bebe refiriéndose al maquillaje que tenía puesto para que parezca que le arrancaron el rostro.

-A mí también me está dando comezón- Jack se rascó sus "quemaduras".

-Ahorita cuando hagamos bien esta escena- les pidió el colombiano.

-¿Puedo descansar un momento? Ya me duele la garganta por hablar de esa forma- se quejó Gary sobándose la garganta ya que él interpretaba la voz siniestra. Cabe decir que los chicos que no estaban trabajando como actores, eran los que manejaban las cámaras.

-"No se compara con mi tono de voz"- dijo arrogante Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¡Dije que ahorita maldita sea!- exclamó Alarcón de nuevo molesto.

-Que sea rápido, los perros se están comiendo los pedazos de carne que conseguimos de la carnicería- Stan señaló a unos canes que se comían los "pedazos de su cuerpo".

-Entonces hay que moverse rápido. Pip y Kyle vuelvan a sus posiciones- les volvió a ordenar a los "últimos sobrevivientes".

-Esto es estúpido- habló de repente Craig que aún tenía "Clavadas" esas varas de metal en su cuerpo -no solamente la trama es hueca y carente de sentido, sino que aún no se ha explicado el origen de porque todos se vuelven locos y quién es la persona que habla todo el tiempo; esto es pura mierda.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Damien.

-¡La culpa es suya inútiles! No siguieron el guión e ironizaron al señalar las fallas graves de las películas de terror y suspenso ¡Es por eso que no se pudo explicar la razón por la que ese hotel estaba maldito!- Luis Carlos se molestó más todavía.

-¿Así que es nuestra culpa, eh? Pues jódete, me largo y le demostraré a todo el mundo que soy mucho mejor director que tú al hacer mi propia película de cine independiente- Craig le mostró el dedo medio y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Bien! Ya no te necesitamos más, así que vete a la mierda- el colombiano lo mandó al carajo -así que continuemos en dónde nos quedamos.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser la rata judía colorada y el maricón francés de Pip los últimos sobrevivientes? ¡¿Por qué no tuve que ser yo?!- le preguntó molesto Cartman.

-Pues verás bola de mierda. Existe un término llamado Yandere que se aplica a las personas supuestamente "tiernas, gentiles y lindas" que de un momento a otro se vuelven seres crueles, despiadados, sedientos de sangre y totalmente locos que disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los demás; es por eso que Pip, Kyle, Butters y los demás son los principales villanos ya que en varios mundos paralelos ellos son unos Yanderes de primera clase y eso les da un toque más macabro, excepto tal vez por el Topo y Trent ya que de por sí son unos cabrones de primera clase- le explicó el Colombiano **(NA: que ENORME ironía es esto ¿verdad? XD)**

-"Nosotros siempre seremos unas máquinas de matar en potencia en cualquier universo paralelo"- Caos siguió fanfarroneando y Butters se preocupó.

-Pues me sigue pareciendo injusto que la rata judía colorada y los demás maricas sean los que tengan el papel protagónico mientras que a mí me hicieron carnitas- Eric se siguió quejando.

-Sí, sí, como digas pendejo, quéjate con el productor. Ahora sigamos; luces, cámaras ¡Acción!- volvió a gravar la escena de Kyle y Pip.

Tiempo después en la entrega de los premios a las películas de cine independientes…

-… y la película de cine independiente ganadora del premio es…- habló alguien abriendo un sobre.

-Esto ya lo tengo en la bolsa- Luis Carlos estaba tan seguro de su triunfo que se preparó para pararse de su asiento.

-¡ANIMALES CON SOMBREROS TOMADOS CON LENTES DE ÁNGULO AMPLIO, DEL DIRECTOR CRAIG TUCKER!- el latino cayó de bruces al piso al escuchar eso y todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras que el pelinegro del chullo subió al escenario para coger su premio.

-Jódanse, jódanse todo. Sobre todo tú Alarcón- hizo su característica seña con voz monótona y sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡LES DIO LA MORDIDA!- gritó furioso el latino -¡Pero esto no se quedará así! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- enseguida sacó de la nada la misma motosierra que usaba Kyle para "matar" a los demás chicos y chicas -¡DÁME ESE PREMIO CRAIG!- enseguida se le acercó para hacerlo carnitas.

-Oh mierda- enseguida se puso a correr por su vida siendo perseguido por el colombiano y las demás personas rieron pensando que estaban "actuando".

-Que la minoría tenga esa motosierra me recuerda a un personaje de unas películas de terror muy famosas ¿Pero cuál?- preguntó el culón de forma burlona e irónica.

-A tu hermano perdido, mojón gordo- le reprochó Kyle con el mismo semblante haciendo que los demás rieran más y como de costumbre, se empezaron a pelear.

-No había visto una entrega de premios tan animada desde que Alarcón hizo esas votaciones en las que participaron varios escritores de fan ficción- comentó Kenny muy divertido **(NA: de seguro muchos saben de lo que está hablando ¿Cierto? XD)**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 1/11/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ENORME especial de Halloween, sé que estoy retrasado un día pero como pueden ver, me salió más grande de lo esperado.**

**Y estoy seguro de que más de uno de nuevo cayó al estilo anime y del ¡PLOP! De Condorito cuando vieron que todo era parte de una película, vaya Trolleada ¿verdad? es que esa era la gran sorpresa XD.**

**También espero que les haya gustado las formas sangrientas en las que los chicos "morían" algunas de ellas me inspiré en películas, videojuegos, series de TV y animes muy Gore y creo que este es sin lugar a dudas el fic más sangrientos que he escrito… hasta ahora (música dramática XD).**

**Y por último también espero que les hayan gustado las GRANDES ironías que los chicos decían sobre las películas de terror y las fallas que varias de estas tienen XD.**

**Así que sin más me despido y espero que hayan pasado una feliz noche de brujas, que hayan comido dulces hasta reventar y hayan asustado a muchas personas y por último les digo que el año pasado había subido otro fic de noche de brujas llamado: "¡Fiesta de Disfraces!" y en el 2012 subí uno llamado: Casa Embrujada y Broma de Mal gusto; que también son fics muy graciosos.**

**Y como esta historia me salió muy grande, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer algo importante.**

**-¡CRAIG VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI PREMIO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- continuó persiguiéndolo y lo trató de cortar con la motosierra y él la esquiva saltando al más puro estilo caricaturesco XD.**


End file.
